


memories that arent your own

by sraphs



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, also greed has one line so if ur here fr him sorry, devils nest crew ment, oh baybey this a gay one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sraphs/pseuds/sraphs
Summary: its hard to deal with nightmares alone.





	memories that arent your own

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @sapphicrogue

_Roa and Dolcetto's bodies- pieces of their bodies- fall limp in front of him, warm blood splattering across Greed's face. He laughs to avoid something else._

"Ling."

_Bradley's blades sink into his torso, too fast for his shield to form, too deep for his regeneration to heal. Martel's scream echoes down the sewer until everything goes black._

"Ling, wake up."

_A black hand sinks into Bido's chest, no,_ his _black hand sinks into Bido's chest, and he swipes the blood off in a cold, uncaring motion._

"Greed, you need to get him up."

Ling jolted awake, someone's name hanging off his lips as cold sweat rolls down his neck. The actual nightmare has already faded from his mind, but he's shaken enough it doesn't matter. Tears blur his vision, but he wipes them away with an unbloodied hand. His hand. 

"Ling?" 

He looks up, to see Ed hunched over his pallet, his face barely masking concern. An expression Ling isn’t used to on his face. 

He only nodded, brushing off the warm arm that rested on his shoulder. He regretted that. It'd been awhile since he'd felt someone touch him. 

_Kid you okay?_

Greed's voice called from the back of his mind, but he didn't try to take control. Ling ignored him. 

Ed stood, the ground below him crunching as he walked over to what remained of the campfire. "How long have you been having the nightmares?" 

Ling wanted to ignore him too, but Ed's voice was edged with something- not quite desperation, but close- so instead he goes to join him. It’s a lot harder to ignore people who don’t live in your mind anyways. 

They sit together at the edge of the makeshift firepit, while Ed pokes at the ashes with his metal hand absentmindedly. His question hangs in the air unanswered, but neither of them attempt to break the silence. 

The seconds slip into minutes, and minutes into hours, until time seems to slow as Ling's eyes sink closed. 

"Ling, go back to bed," Ed's hand is on his shoulder again, shaking him softly awake. "You still have a couple hours before we leave." 

Ed helps him stand, leading him back over to the pallet on the ground. 

The memory of nightmares rests at the edge of Lings mind, and he doesn't want to be alone again. He can’t be alone again. 

"Stay with me." Ling mumbles, grabbing onto Ed's hand. He regrets the words as soon as they’re out of his mouth, but Ed doesn’t leave. Instead, he glances back to the firepit where they sat, and suddenly it seems so far away. 

"Please." 

Ed curls up next to him under the thin blanket, reluctantly at first, his back against Ling’s. Ling turns, wrapping his arm across his side. Ed tenses at first, but it's too cold to protest the warmth. 

Their eyes close, Ling’s and then Ed’s, and the night seems a little less cold, a little less lonely. 

Ling doesn’t have anymore nightmares that night. 

 

And neither does Ed.


End file.
